QUE ES EL AMOR?
by fenix79
Summary: El amor hacia una mujer que no puedes tener porque eligio a otra persona,desde el punto de vista del lobo solitario del universo de dragon ball


Esa es la pregunta que me he hecho desde hace mucho,desde que vivia en el desierto,desde que he atravesado aventuras y al final volvi a mi punto de partida;estando con mi amigo en la obscuridad del desierto y mirando un cielo que tal vez mi antiguo amor verá tambien pero no creo que piense en mi como yo en ella.

Mi nombre es Yamcha y esta es mi historia: vivia en el desierto con mi amigo Puar tratando de perder el miedo a las mujeres pues un guerrero con una debilidad no puede ser un buen combatiente,trate con entrenamiento de superar mi miedo hasta que un dia un niño en compañia de un cerdo llegaron a mis dominios y de inmediato fui a quitarle sus hiba bien hasta que una bella chica,las mas bella del mundo aparecio y mi miedo volvio a aparecer,tuve que huir pero su rostro y recuerdo empezaron a meterse en mi mente.

Escuche que con unas esferas magicas que conceden cualquier deseo podia perder mi miedo pero por mas que trate de obtenerlas no pude,no fue sino hasta que un enano loco llamado Pilaf nos secuestro a todos que tuve que enfrentar mi miedo para salvar a esta bella chica de cabello azul y entendi que no necesitaba ningun deseo pues ya habia vencido mi miedo y ella que buscaba el novio ideal me habia encontrado a mi.

Empecé a entrenar para el torneo de las artes marciales donde mi amigo Goku hiba a pelear tambien y me aleje de ella un tiempo,aunque algo malhumorada me aceptó de nuevo y perdi en la primera ronda pero aun peor perdi su necesitó mi ayuda en algunas ocasiones y lo ayude aunque significara ver a Bulma y no poder manifestar su amor o que ella no supiera que yo la amaba,por momentos un brillo de amor hacia mi aparecia pero luego se esfumaba pero esos pocos segundos eran sagrados para entrenar con el legendario maestro Roshi gracias a Bulma que lo convenció y en mis pocos momentos lejos del terrible entrenamiento pensaba en ella y en hacerme fuerte por ella.

Al perder de nuevo en el torneo de las artes marciales y terminar con una pierna rota por un rival que luego seria mi amigo ella estuvo a mi lado aun cuando un terrible mal vino sobre nosotros y un ser malvado legendario quiso acabar con el planeta;pero mi amigo Goku nos salvo a todos y pense que tal vez necesitaba hacerme mas fuerte por un nuevo viaje con mis amigos y luego por mi cuenta pero de nuevo perdi en el torneo y ella se veia molesta pero sabia que me seguia amando,pasaron los años y tuve que ser un jugador de beisbol y me aleje de ella por diferencias de caracter pero a raiz de la tragica muerte de mi amigo Goku y una ameneza de una raza del espacio que venía a la tierra la vi de nuevo y entrené duro para poder protegerla al igual que a la tierra y a mi inseparable amigo Puar.

Tuve que perder mi vida cuando los sayayin vinieron a la tierra y mientras un saibaiman explotaba conmigo mis ultimos pensamientos fueron hacia ella,en el otro mundo entrene con Kayosama y ella paso malos momentos buscando esferas del dragon para revivirme a mi y a los otros;cuando me revivieron la primer persona que vi fue ella y eso hizo que mi corazon viviera de tuvimos cortos periodos de paz antes de ser contralados por una niebla maligna o que Freezer llegara a la tierra estabamos juntos y los disfrutabamos...pero no sabia que esos dias llegarian a su fin.

Vegeta el sayayin que trato de destruir la tierra vivia en su casa y yo al irme a entrenar a otro lugar deje la puerta de su corazon abierta para que ese hombre ocupara mi lugar y hasta le dio un hijo,en ese momento supe que la habia perdido para sin importar si un androide me matara o que un ser que absorvia personas aparecia yo seguia a su lado para protegerla no como su amor pero si como su amigo,aunque mi amigo Goku murio en combate contra cell y su hijo Gohan derrotó a ese monstruo seguia pensando que debia dejar de pelear pues sin su amor no valia la pena ser un peleador de artes marciales.

Finalmente un ser llamado BUU acabo con nosotros y con la tierra y fue en ese momento que supe que al volver la tierra a ser reconstruida ella estaria para su esposo y su hijo,sabia que el amor es un sentimiento que no era para mi sino para otro que ella habia elegido para vivir a su al desierto donde estoy solo con mi buen amigo Puar y mi eterna compañera la soledad mientras ella sigue su vida,con una persona que segun ella puede ser mas apuesto y mas fuerte que yo pero que la hace feliz.

QUE ES EL AMOR? ahora se la respuesta...es algo que solo puedo sentir y ver de lejos pero no se si lo pueda tener para siempre y si no me permite amarla al menos que me permita ayudarla o acompañarla cuando ella solo entrenaré mi corazón para que sea fuerte ante la persona que no puedo tener pero sere feliz si puedo auudarla y ver como se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
